


Dear Zayn

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [58]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Months after the tragic March 25th 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Zayn

**Author's Note:**

> Am I okay that Zayn left One Direction?
> 
> The answer is hell fucking no, bitch.

_Dear Zayn,_

_A simple I miss you won’t be enough, it just won’t._  
_Everyone misses you — the fans and the lads._  
 _It was your decision, but you didn’t have to cut off all the ties with us._

_Come back to me._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Harry_

_Dear Zayn,_

_You can’t just ignore my texts and calls, Zayn, I thought we were more than that._  
_Just fucking pick up the phone._  
 _The entire Wembley stadium was filled with posters saying that our fans miss you._

_Talk to me, please._

_Missing you,_

_Harry_

_Dear Zayn,_

_I know you’re reading this, you can’t be an arse who just throws out these letters.  
Why won’t you answer the phone? I just want to hear your voice one last time._

_Still missing you,_

_Harry_

_Dear Zayn,_

_For fuck’s sake, Malik, do you realise we aren’t One Direction without you?  
It’s your decision, I already said that, but nothing’s the same anymore._

_Love,_

_Harry_

_Dear Zayn,_

_Come back, come back to me._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Zayn feels like absolute shit. His former band mates knew he was leaving, but he didn’t expect Harry to be… like this.

He couldn’t let himself pick up the phone and talk to Harry — and everyone else — without having the urge to re-join them, if that was even possible.

The letters — where does he begin? — he could reply to them but he didn’t want to give Harry any false hopes. Leaving the band was bad enough.

Which is why he’s at the doorsteps of Harry’s house in L.A.

 _Yeah, makes a lot of fucking sense,_ he grumbles inside his head, ringing the doorbell.

“Who is it? I swear — Zayn,” Harry’s face drops when his eyes fixate on Zayn. Were those relief flickering through those green eyes or pain and anger? “Get out.”

“Harry, I can explain–”

“For _months_ , you ignore me like I don’t exist and you fucking show up to my house?” Harry yells at him, punching his chest lightly. “No, screw you Malik.”

Zayn sighs and presses his lips to Harry’s hoping that’ll shut the other lad up. Harry tenses as Zayn coaxes his lips open, tongue running over his lower lip. He pushes Harry into the house before any pictures can be taken. (He knows how bad the paparazzi can be first hand.) Harry’s kissing him back, which is a good sign, and Zayn deepens the kiss, one hand clutching at Harry’s shirt.

“I missed you too,” Zayn mumbles against Harry’s lips. “I shouldn’t have been ignoring you.”

“It’s okay as long as I have you again,” Harry smiles against his lips, then pecks his nose.


End file.
